Gray and Juvia
by Wonderfairyx
Summary: Gray and Juvia are chained to each other by an ice chain made by Invel, forcing them to fight to the death. Maybe Gray's confession will be sooner than what he expected...


_DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!_

* * *

An immense chain of ice formed between the two mages. Two similar necklaces clasped against their necks, linking one to another. A wave of cold and chills traverse the body of the brown and the blue haired girl. The lips of the young woman trembled due to the cold temperature. Their members hardened, preventing them every action of their own.

"What's happening to Juvia? She cannot control her movements...She doesn't control her body anymore..." she whispered confused, touching what she had around her neck. She was cold. The battlefield was wearing its winter coat, and a snowstorm was raging around them.

Too busy with it , she saw only after the look of Invel, and it terrified her. An atrocious smile was drawn on the man's face. He stared deeply at the chains that bound the mage and ice mage water and laughed. His laugh was so unhealthy, that it gave nausea to the young woman. Gray frowned not understanding what was happening to them. Then, the man finally said, still with the same horrible smile. :

"You two are going to fight. Until death. Whether you like it or not, one of you will die. And it will be the young woman who will succumb, allowing the ice demon of being devoured by darkness and finally allowing him to beat END. And this, ; He showed both ice collars; will ensure it to me... A such sight isn't given to me every day, So, I'll relish every injury inflicted on one and the other, and every drop of blood that you'll pay for me. "

He chuckled dryly and Juvia's eyes widened in horror. Her throat knotted, and her breathing became irregular. Tears began to bead on the corner of her eyes. Impossible. It could only be a nightmare, and she would eventually wake up soon after falling off her bed, right? She turned to Gray, almost as shocked and scared as her.

"Gray ..." she murmured, looking up and staring into his eyes.

"Juvia ..." he said, muttering.

She felt every muscle contraction, and the brown too. Nothing belonged to her anymore. Her feelings were increasingly indecipherable. She didn't know what to feel between hatred for Gray and fear to hurt him. She could feel her body liquefy and arms waving near the ice mage. She clenched her teeth while many tears were streaming down her cheeks. Resist was excruciatingly painful. It was as if someone planted several knives in her body. She couldn't contain herself. A wave of water came out of her chest while a blast of ice was launched by Gray and both attacks were annulled. She collapsed to her knees, shaking. Both of them were forced to fight. But Juvia couldn't tolerate a such thing. She couldn't accept the idea of having to hurt the man she loved, just to serve as a show to one of the 12 dogs of Zereph. She tried in vain to resist facing the unknown force, and to break the ice that kept them without any results. She even tried to slip out links by liquefying her body, but she couldn't longer control her magic. There were no loophole. She had nothing. No plan could get them away both from this. Her heart ached and other tears escaped from her eyes. She had no other choice. She had to do it for for the guild, and for him. There was no other way, she had to sacrifice herself. Sacrifice her body, her tears, and her blood in order to save the man she loved. To avoid the fact that she had to hurt him. If she couldn't beat Invel, Gray could. She had to break the spell of the white haired man. She took a deep breath and rose up abruptly, raising her head and rubbing her reddened eyes, still filled with tears. Then she cried:

"If Juvia has to hurt someone, to injure the man she loves, then she would rather die than let this happen! "

A strange force enabled her to regain the control of her magic; and she used it on her own body, hitting her heart. The hot water across her chest leaving a huge hole, and blood burst from her lips. She collapsed immediately on the ground under the horrified gaze of Gray. The young woman had never seen the mage this devastated. If she hadn't inflicted such a wound in the heart to herself, she would have thought it was to see him like that had broken it. Invel folded arms watching the scene. He would have preferred a little more blood and injuries, but the situation remained favorable.

"Things are going exactly as I hoped ..." he thought.

"Juvia! No, no, no. Not you. You have no right to do this to me. I can't go through that again ... Not with you ... I ... I refuse...It's my job to protect you ... This is how it works...Juvia...you're more than a friend to me ... I feel... Hell, why is it so difficult to tell you? " few seconds passed, "Fuck, I love you Juvia! Don't leave me like this! Don't leave me ... Please, I need you!"

She could see beading tears on the corner of his eyes and his body shaking while his hands were over his ears. He muttered something inaudible, then he stopped and looked up at the motionless young woman, eyes full of sadness. He saw her bloodied face turned toward him, her tears mixed with blood, and her twisted smile. He felt his heart sink and something salty rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and exclaimed:

"If ... If I can not live with you... In this case, I prefer to die with you."

He felt his muscles relax and the grip of the spell go gradually. He clenched his fists and then he created a huge ice sword that he plunged directly into his abdomen. He groaned in pain while Invel looked on, frozen.

The body of the brown fell against the ground, which took a scarlet color. The pain was much more bearable than would be the loss of the blue haired girl. He felt his body relax, and felt peaceful. Juvia slightly raised her head with the last strength she had and weakly whispered:

"W-Why ...?"

Gray coughed several times before answering with a smile.

"I want ... I want to be with you and... If it means die I'd rather pay the price..."

He laughed slightly before a new wave of coughing takes him. A trickle of blood dripped on his lips. He felt increasingly weak, and felt his spirit leave his body gradually. She had to do something. He deserved to live. After all he had lived, he didn't deserve to die like that. She couldn't let him go; not like this. She had to save him before it would be too late. So she whispered two sentences. Two sentences that Gray didn't hear. The last two sentences of Juvia Lockser. A secret spell that she had initiated to transfer her blood, and her magic in the body of the brown. A spell that allowed her to save the life of the man she loved, to the detriment of her own. One last gift she left him before leaving.

" I'm living inside you, so I'm not sad because my life belongs to you..."

"No..."

He gently shook the inert figure of the former Phantom Lord mage and rested his forehead against hers and whispered to her:

"I'm serious about you now, so wake up." but no one answered to him.

He saw his life and Juvia's one unfold before his eyes.. The one he had with her, and the one he will never have. He saw her beautiful smile extend one last time on her face, just for him. He saw his own tears flow in the hollow of his cheeks. He saw his own cries tearing the silence of the battlefield.

* * *

He felt suddenly the pain disappearing from his body and the rain surronding him. He felt his blood burning under his skin, and his heart beating faster. He felt his magic boil inside him and his muscles contracting. He felt hatred and strength rising in him. And he felt a rage he had never experienced before.

 _The rage to live and fight for the one he had lost._

* * *

W: Sooo, here is a really sad and tragic writing totally inspired by the Ft spoilers from the Chapter 499. I'm really sad about Juvia's death and about Gray's loss. I cried a lot and I don't know if I will continue to write about Gruvia, but i'm not angry at Mashima, because it's his choice. Whatever, I hope you enjoyed it, let a trace of your passage, let a comment! ;)


End file.
